Me haces querer morir
by Lauti
Summary: El amor perplejo, el amor impertinente. El llamado "amor" pendejo. Songfic inspirado en la canción: "Make me wanna die" by The Pretty Reckless.


**Un songfic que tenia ganas de subir hace ratos :p**

**Disclaimer: Canción - "Make me wanna die" by The Pretty Reckless. South Park © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Comedy Central. Cover Image: South Park - Stan going goth? by Flip-Reaper-Z  
**

**Las demás letras, pos son mías, espero les guste, sus comentarios son bienvenidos y agradecidos :) **

* * *

– Wendy termina contigo. –le soltó la rubia al pasar junto a él.

– ¿Qué? –replicó el azabache mientras que un estruendo de guitarras empezó a resonar en su joven mente, junto con una voz femenina que le arrullaría durante el resto de su miserable día.

_Take me, I'm alive._

– Wendy espera… ¡Wendy! –tuvo que sujetarla por el brazo.

– ¿Qué quieres Stan? –preguntó sin mirarle a los ojos.

– ¿Cómo que terminas conmigo? –exigió con la voz un poco quebrada.

– Suéltame. –demandó tratando de zafarse.

– No. Mírame. –le sujeto por la quijada obligándola a quedarse en sus ojos– ¿Por qué?

– No lo entenderías… lo siento. –respondió con suavidad, la misma suavidad con la que se liberó de todo agarre y siguió su camino.

_Never was a girl with a wicked mind…_

_But everything looks better when the sun goes down…_

– Ya lo sentirás… puta. –dijo para sí mismo al verla engancharse al brazo de Clyde. Dando la espalda salió en busca de sus pertenecías y se marchó del establecimiento cuando faltaba un bloque para terminar el periodo de clases.

_I had everything… _

_Opportunities for eternity…_

_And I could belong to the night…_

– Una botella de Ginebra por favor.

– No tienes edad par-

– Si la tengo. –le corto poniendo otro par de billetes sobre el mostrador.

– Oh, claro que sí…

_Your eyes, your eyes… I can see in your eyes, your eyes…_

_You make me wanna die!_

– Carajo… –exclamó mirando al cielo luego del primer sorbo, largo y profundo. Se estaba bebiendo el dinero que había guardado para celebrar "su aniversario", pero ahora valía una mierda, y pues se tomaría cada centavo, para así ahogar en licor las penas de su corazón, inundar ese vacío que sentía por dentro, o quizás también expulsarlo de su cuerpo con una buena trasbocada más tarde.

_I'll never be good enough… You make me wanna die!_

_And everything you love, will burn up in the light._

– ¡HAHAHA! –sonreía ahora mirando las nubes y encontrando formas divertidas bajo el pleno sol de un fuerte verano. Pero luego ese hermoso azul cielo le recordaba su desventura.

_And every time I look inside your eyes…_

_You make me wanna die._

– ¡Vida hijueputa! –se repetía mientras caminaba desorientado con lágrimas en los ojos por las calles del pueblo, importándole una mierda las miradas extrañadas y ajenas.

_Taste me, drink my soul._

– ¡A la mierda! –exclamó lanzando un pase perfecto a la nada, estallando la botella medio vacía contra la puerta de la casa de su ahora ex, para luego salir corriendo como el cobarde que suele ser.

_Show me all the things that I shouldn't know…_

_And there's a blue moon on the rise…_

– ¿Por qué? –se preguntaba, ¿por qué no puedo ser suficiente para ella? Puedo cambiar, mejorar, lo que sea, por ella… se decía. Pero parecía no percatarse que de hecho siempre había sido manipulado como un pelele por ella. ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta?

_I had everything… _

_Opportunities for eternity…_

_And I could belong to the night…_

– ¡Púdrete! –mandó al diablo a su hermana al llegar a casa, ante de que esta pudiera decirle algo. Con otra botella escondida en la solapa de su chaqueta, hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por caminar sin tambaleos y pasar más desapercibido ante sus padres, quienes le llamaron pero los ignoro encerrándose en su habitación. Poe… viejo amigo. Se dijo al sacar de su armario aquella vieja camiseta con la estampa de la cara de su autor preferido.

_Your eyes, your eyes… I can see in your eyes…_

_Your eyes, everything in your eyes, your eyes…_

– Jodeeerrr… –se lamentaba al tratar de aplicar correctamente el delineador negro de ojos pero ahora solo conseguía parecer un mapache, fuera de que un poco de maquillaje también cayo dentro, irritándole todavía más. Se quedó contemplado su reflejo, en especial sus ojos, del mismo color que los de ella, que mierda, no la podía sacar de su cabeza, con su mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación, se reprimía el hecho de siempre estarle mendigando amor.

_You make me wanna die! I'll never be good enough…_

_You make me wanna die!_

– No… no puedo más… –estaba enfermo, se pudría por dentro. Tenía que buscar salir de todos aquellos sentimientos antes de caer en una profunda depresión como antes, como siempre. Apoyándose en el bastón que conservaba, regalo de Michael, partió en busca de algo o alguien que comprendiera su dolor, con quien quizás pueda compartirlo incluso.

_And everything you love, will burn up in the light…_

_And every time I look inside your eyes… _

_You make me wanna die._

– Stan. ¡Stanley! –le llamó su padre, pero el aludido simplemente salió azotando la puerta sin voltear a mirar o pronunciar palabra. Tenía que olvidarse de esos ojos, por siempre, para siempre. Arrancárselos junto con los de él, era una buena idea, era así como ideas para sus poemas vagamente empezaban a llegar, pero lo mejor quizás sería aplacar su propia voz y dejarse llevar por la que le había llegado desde el inicio de esta faena.

_I would die for you my love, my love…_

_I would lie for you my love, my love…_

_I would steal for you, my love, my love…_

_I would die for you my love, my love…_

_We'll burn up in the light._

– Luz… –sí, había luz, de los coches, de las casas, de las lámparas, de la luna y las estrellas, pero ninguna le iluminaba su mendigo corazón, que parecía pedir algo de "cambio" a las desconocidas que pasaban junto a él, ni siquiera las fogatas de los indigentes que se encontraba por el camino conseguían avivar su razón. Unos pasos más adelante, concentro su vista, pues ya estaba borrosa, en el letrero que anunciaba "Benny's".

_And every time I look inside your eyes…_

_I'm burning in the light._

– Oigan, chicos, afuera esta un amiguito suyo, será mejor que vayan a recogerlo. –les anuncio la camarera. Todos se miraron entre ellos y eventualmente partieron para ver de qué se trataba, ya que la noticia había sido entregada de una manera tan seria que no se pasa por alto de manera fácil. Todos salieron pero al reconocerle solo una se aproximó.

_Every time I look inside your eyes…_

_I'm burning in the light._

– Maldición Raven… –dijo al recogerlo entre sus brazos, con sus labios purpuras, capaces de todo pero nunca de confesarles que ella siente por él, lo que él por su ex.

_I look inside your eyes…_

_You make me wanna die._

– Hey… Henrietta… –la saludo.

– ¿Hasta cuándo continuaras con este patético show de "amor"? –pronuncio la última palabra con veneno.

– _Never more_… Henrietta… _Never more._ –dijo mirándola directamente, ella se sintió estremecer– Este es mi único amor. –comentó poniendo en alto la botella. Henrietta la tomó y la lanzo lejos.

– Basura. –no protesto, simplemente se dejó caer por lo que a ella le costaba mantenerlo en pie, giro su vista en busca de los demás y les dedico una mirada, de inmediato todos se aproximaron.

– Déjalo. No se merece nuestra ayuda. –protesto Pete. Henrietta le miro de muerte, y luego contemplo a Michael.

– Démosle café y se le pasará. –comento éste, cargado con él, ante la notable mirada desaprobadora del otro y la agradecida de la otra, mientras que el cuarto de los góticos se distraía mirando el cielo estrellado al caminar de nuevo hacia el local.

– No podemos volver a caer en esto. –protesto Pete al ver a Henrietta darle su café a Stan.

– Presiento que esta vez es diferente. –contrarrestó ella mientras seguía con su tarea, luego hubo un largo periodo de silencio, hasta que Stan se quedó dormido.

– Confiesa de una vez que sientes algo por él. –mascullo Pete cerca del oído de Henrietta.

– Eso gracias a ustedes, montón de homosexuales. –proclamó para todos, sorprendiéndolos. Pete y Michael se miraron en confidencia, Firkle se escondió encogiéndose de hombros.

No se comentó nada más. Más tarde Michael en la camioneta de su padre llevaría a cada cual en su casa, dejando por último a Henrietta para ayudarle con Stan hasta su habitación, sobre la cama, una vez acompaño al otro hasta la puerta dándole las gracias, volvió y se acostó junto a él.

Lo contemplo a media luz un tiempo indefinido, en un momento de la noche despertó, al verla sonrió y ella murió una vez más. Al verle cerrar los ojos de nuevo, se preguntó hasta cuando sería capaz de soportar la tortura de un amor no correspondido, pero en contra de cualquier razonamiento, simplemente se dejó guiar por el impulso de su corazón y se abrazó a él, solo así pudo conciliar el sueño, incluso si esto solo le llenaba de falsas ilusiones, al menos estas suelen ser más bonitas que la realidad.


End file.
